Postales
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Se acerca la Navidad y todo es felicidad y alegría, pero no es lo que siente Robin al igual que sus nakamas. Se siente sola e incomoda por no haberlo celebrado nunca y para colmo tiene celo de cierta persona hasta llegar a dudar de si tiene una posibilidad con el. Pero hay alguien que esta dispuesto a enseñarle lo que significa la navidad y aclara su dudas. Zorobin.LEMMON pareja.


_**Bueno chavales hace tiempo que quise hacer esta historia y como es navidad pues me he empeñado en hacerlo y más que sea un lemmon porque me siento muy pervertida y no sé porque la verdad pero bueno. Jajajaja esta historia está inspirada a que siempre enviamos un mensaje a todos nuestros amigos y familiares a base de wasap, gmail, correo, llamarlos etc… y esto es lo que trata. Saber que ninguna perdona está sola y sentirnos amados, ya que estoy aquí doy un beso enorme a todos los seres querido y querré siempre y nunca se me olvidara al igual a las personas que me siguen y manda Review. Buenos os dejo seguir que estoy cansada. Bss y abrazos y hasta pronto. QUE AQUÍ HAY MUCHAS PAREJAS PERO LA PRINCIPAL ES ZORO X ROBIN.**_

" _ **Postales"**_

Era todo un día normal en el Nuevo Mundo, la tranquilidad y el silencio dominaban, que no se escuchaba ni un grito ni pisada, en el precioso barco que recorrerá todos los mares del mundo llamado Sunny. El tiempo era helador a punto de empezar a nevar, hasta Chopper tenia frio y mira lo peludito que es, tener frio era difícil de creer.

Y una cosa. Vosotros creéis que el Sunny este tan tranquilo cuando era una fecha muy importante como el día de Navidad.

Pues claro que no.

Luffy, Chopper y Usopp corrían por todo lo largo del Sunny como críos decorando cada rincón del barco con cosas navideñas, por ejemplos estrellas brillantes, luces parpadeantes de colorines, cortesía de Franky, lacitos… había que reconocer Nami se había gastado un dineral para el momento que era alegría para cada uno de ellos en especial a los más infantiles del barco, pero había alguien que no le entusiasma esta celebración , sino todo lo contrario, la traía tristeza y nostalgia por saber qué hace más de 20 años su madre, Olvia, y su gran amigo Saúl no estaban con ella y esa era Nico Robin.

Vale que tuviera un sitio donde llamar hogar y unos nakamas alocados que podía llamar familia. Pero era diferente, distinto. Nunca celebro las Navidades con nadie, y no era lo mismo recibir cariño de tus nakamas que de alguien especial como tu madre… no es lo mismo, ni siquiera parecido. Se sentía incómoda por no saber quehacer en esa fecha o que costumbre se realizaba en ese momento porque no todo está en los libros. Se sentía sola, un estorbo, hasta Zoro que parecía sombrío habitualmente, colaboraba gracias a las amenazas de Nami. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el peliverde que discutía con la navegante por cualquier cosa.

Todos estaban entusiasmados, emocionados y era quedarse corto, faltaba dos horas para empezar la fiesta. Luffy, Chopper y Usopp jugaban y gritaban como locos e interrumpían a los demás por todos los lados como siempre pero eran calmados por los coscorrones de Nami, esto eran especiales, dolían más por ser Navidad. PUÑETAZOS NAVIDEÑOS.

Sanji cocinaba para el gran banquete que se celebraría por la noche, tenía todo una buena pinta que se te caía la baba, como debería ser de un gran cocinero de su categoría. Very good. Peligraba con Luffy, con tanta comida en un mismo lugar, pero no había problema, le sacaba de allí de una patada y ya era la quinta vez que lo hacía hoy.

Brook tocaba una de sus canciones para dar ambiente mientras hacía compañía a Franky en el timón, era difícil pasar por esos grandes icebergs que flotaban en la superficie del agua. Lo que faltaba, el Titanic versión One Piece.

Nami decoraba el acuario con todo lo narrado anteriormente, allí se celebraría el festín, mientras Robin y un malhumorado espadachín decoraba el enorme árbol de Navidad situado en la misma sala que había comprado Nami. Parecía extremadamente caro, porque era precioso y enorme.

Robin estaba subida en la escalera encargada de poner las bolas en los sitios más altos. Podía haber utilizado sus poderes pero quería entretener su mente y no pensar tanto en el peliverde, pero sería difícil lo último, ya que estaba delante de ella decorando la parte baja del árbol. Por fin un momento donde podían estar juntos, no del todo gracias a Nami pero algo es algo, pero lo disfrutaba de todo modo.

Todo parecía normal y nadie sospechaba de la tristeza de la morena tras su máscara de hielo, excepto una persona y esa persona era Roronoa Zoro. No se tragaba la actuación de la morena, era muy creíble a los ojos de los demás pero para él no. La notaba triste, apagada, con la mirada perdida en otro sitio y ese sitio no estaba el, aunque le encantara pensar eso, pero la veía que no estaba en este tiempo sino en el pasado. Sus ojos azules no le podían engañar. Deseaba ver el brillo que siempre tenía en cada situación aunque fuera la más difícil de su vida pero aún así la poseía ¿Que la sucedía?

De repente la puerta del acuario se abrió sorprendiendo a los presente y dejando entrar a Luffy más emocionado que parecía que había comido una tonelada de carne, y dejando pasar a los demás excepto a Sanji que seguía cocinando sus obras maestras.

Luffy corrió como si tuviera un cohete en el culo y fue directo a la pelinaranja. Pero en el proceso no se dio cuenta y empujo la escalera de Robin, que estaba en lo más alto del árbol apunto de colocar la enorme estrella en la cima, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y que la morena cayera hacia el suelo pero nunca llego a tocarlo. La morena sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sostenía con delicadeza. Miro hacia su salvador que la tenía en su brazos y estaba de pie. Se encontró y conecto con los ojos de Zoro. Noto que su corazón dio un brinco de 360 grados. La miraba con esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche y tan penetrantes como la oscuridad que si seguía un momento más así le acabaría besando. ¿Y quién no? Se puede decir que Luffy siempre la jode con sus tonterías pero algunas veces hay consecuencias deliciosas.

-¿Estas bien, mujer?- pregunto con preocupación en la voz. La coloco mejor hasta estar cómoda.

No lo soportaba, esos ojos la devoraban por dentro, eran realmente preciosos y fieros. Como le encantaban sus ojos. Zoro se fijó en sus ojos azules y los veía más apagados que ayer, esto le preocupo bastante.

-Sí. Estoy bien, gracias.- le susurro algo desilusionada. No supo porque, pero Zoro la apretó más contra él. Puede que haya sido un reflejo, pero esto sorprendió a la morena mirándole con ternura pero tenía ganas de tocar el suelo con sus pies aunque estuviera encantada de seguir entre sus cálidos brazos.

-¡ MIRA NAMI!- grito con una gran sonrisa radiante, enseñándola algo blanco.-TENEMOS CORREO.

-¡IDIOTA!-le pego un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo K.O.-¡NO VES QUE CASI MATAS A ROBIN!-señalo a la pareja con los dientes de sierra.

Robin bajo con rendimiento y molestia del peliverde liberándola de su agarre y despareciendo el contacto de sus ojos. Estaban sonrojados pero nadie lo percato. No se volvieron a dirigir la mirada y se separaron con toda la normalidad del mundo como hacían siempre.

-Lo siento, Robin. – se disculpó el culpable de su casi asesinato.

-No pasa nada, capitán. Ha sido un accidente.- le sonrió con dulzura mientras le quitaba importancia, solo intentaba disimular, cubrir su tristeza. Observo el árbol de Navidad.- Ha quedado precioso.- la afirmación fue dirigida al peliverde que solo asintió entre gruñidos.

\- Luffy ¿para quienes son las cartas? Hay un montón.- dijo nuestro dulce renito que iba vestido de Papa Noel que estaba para comérselo de lo adorable que le quedaba el traje. No pensemos como Luffy que él es capaz de comérselo.

-Pues…- miro en las cartas el receptor del mensaje, pero había un problema que Luffy no lo pudo leer por las letras tan difíciles e ilegibles que habían escrito los emisores.

\- Trae, imbécil.- le quito las cartas de las manos, después de conseguir su objetivo le volvió a golpear en la cabeza dejándolo dolorido en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-A ver. Esta carta es para Chopper.- leyó en el sobre de color blanco.

El renito salto entusiasmado cogiendo la carta y con una gran emoción abrió la carta.

-Es de la Dra. Kureha y de Dalton. Dicen que esta bien y que Drum esta preciosa y segura.- leyó. Después vio una foto con los dos individuos y de fondo el paisaje helado de su isla natal.- Lo echo de menos.-su rostro tornó a uno nostálgico. Llevaba más de dos años sin verla y quería contarla tantas cosas de sus descubrimientos y de su aventuras.

\- Seguro que dentro de poco los volverás a ver, doctor.- Robin se había agachado y acaricio el sombrero del pequeño para darlo ánimos. Y funciono por que le regalo una de sus sonrisas que tanto le hacía sentir bien, pero ahora no funcionaba.

\- SI. Tienes razón Robin. Seguro que dentro de poco lo volveré a ver e iremos todos. Robin te presentare a la Dra. Kureha y los demás. Seguro que te caen muy bien.

-Claro.

En ese momento Zoro noto dulzura y no por el carácter infantil de Chopper sino de Robin, ese instinto maternal que poseía le volvía loco. Algunas veces deseaba ser Chopper y poder dormir entre sus brazos, pero es algo imposible.

-Este es de Franky.- le entrego la carta que apestaba a mar y un toque de cola.

El carpintero imito a Chopper y la abrió.-¡SUPERRRR!- enseño a los demás la foto con todos los miembros de la Family Franky y todos los miembros de la Galley-La incluyendo a Don Iceburg. Esto le provocó su "no lloro" habiendo gracia a los demás.- No estoy llorando cabrones. Prometo volver con el Sunny y montaremos una fiesta con cola y tías buenas.

-Yo me apunto a ese plan. A ver si alguna me enseña las bragas.-como no, Brook.

-SI.-le ánimo. – Y ligar con ellas y quien sabe que más…- todos sabemos a que se refiere, pero hay niños delante y puede ser traumático.

Lo que recibieron después de estar de acuerdo de hacer la fiesta de Franky en Water -7 fue unas cuantas hostias de Nami. Ya van tres caídos ¿Quién será el siguiente?

-PERVERTIDOS.-madre, le salía humo del puño.- Sigamos e ignoremos a estos pervertidos.- volvió a su tarea.-Usopp es para ti.- le entrego. Él la tomo nervioso.

-Es de Kaya.- contesto alegre abriendo la carta con nerviosismo. Rápidamente leyó cada palabra escrita de su "amiga"- Mmm…Dice que añora mis historias y que cada día va a nuestro lugar mientras se recupera.- siguió leyendo mentalmente. De repente las mejillas del narizotas tornaron un rojo pasión llamando la atención a todos.

-¿Que ocurre, Usopp?- le pregunto la pelinaranja con un tono juguetón. Le dio la curiosidad del repentino sonrojo de sus mejillas

-No…na-nada.- respondió con nerviosismo, aumentando la curiosidad de los demás.

-Ya.- y por arte de magia le robo la carta sin que se diera cuenta. Por eso la llaman la Gata Ladrona.- Usopp hace tiempo que te quiero decir esto... – leyó en voz alta mientras esquivaba a un alterado Usopp.-pero nunca he tenido el valor de decirte esto a la cara y sabiendo las consecuencias...- le volvió esquivar con facilidad pero esta vez callo de lleno al suelo dándose por vencido.- pero quiero decirte que: TE QUIERO.

Una parte le dieron la enhorabuena por su victoria y más cuando vieron la foto de la chica, que era preciosa, la otra parte se reía de él por lo rojo que estaba. Y bueno una pequeña parte, ejem, ejem, Zoro y Robin rápidamente al oír las palabras Zoro volteo a ver a la morena, observándola con intensidad. Ella lo percato pero le ignoro sabiendo quien era el procedente de la mirada y de lo que significaba. De alguna forma le decía que ¿Qué te preocupar? Pero nunca iba a decírselo.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por la voz de Nami que seguía leyendo la carta de amor de Usopp.

-Espero que me conteste y que me cuentes muchas aventuras de las tuyas cuando regreses. Te quiero, Kaya.-termino la diversión para Nami.- OOOH. Esta tiene que ser la mejor Navidad de tu vida ¿eeh Usopp?

El seguía sin creérselo, seguía en las nubes y parecía que no quería bajar de allí hasta un buen rato.

-Creo que Usopp está en estado de shock o está enfermo.- bromeo Franky.

-NO. ¡USOPP ESTA ENFERMO. NECESITAMOS UN MEDICO!-grito histérico corriendo en círculo.

-Pero Chopper, tu eres el medico de aquí.- por fin Luffy había dejado de besar el suelo y sin chichones.

\- Es cierto.

-No te preocupes. A Usopp no le ocurre nada solo que está enamorado y eso no es una enfermedad. – informo Robin con toda la tranquilidad.

-Aah, vale.- le calmo. Todo volvía la normalidad y Nami siguió con cara divertida.

-Esta es de Sanji, es de ese viejo cocinero y otra de la princesa de Dressrosa, Violet, pero no está aquí.- esto le alegraría un montón al rubio. Saber que una chica al fin le escribía una carta de amor por que tenía toda la pinta con tantos corazoncitos y de color rosa pastel. Por fin Sanji había ligado y además estaba buena la chica, un gran avance para el cocinero. Jajajajaja.

-Trae, ya se la llevo yo.- se ofreció el narizota como excusa para escapar de la sala de tortura de la navegante. No aguantaría más tiempo allí con tanta risita y miraditas que le enviaban todos excepto Zoro que estaba ocupado en otras cosas.

-Si ya y así aprovechas para responder a tu novia. – esta broma ya era irritante, algún día se lo pagaría por tanta burlas y con intereses.

Usopp se marchó echando peste por la puerta y lógico porque su gran amor y secreto se había revelado delante de todos sus nakamas. Cualquiera se enfadaría y con motivos.

-Toma Brook.- le entrego de mala forma la carta.

Esta carta no tenía muchas palabras pero había algo que hizo llorar al esqueleto. Era una foto de Laboon y sus amigos con una gran sonrisa. Sabia de sobra que se volverían a reencontrar y nadie se lo iba a impedir y no los volverían a separar.

La siguiente fue Nami que era una carta de su hermana Nojiko y del señor del molino como le llamaba Luffy, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al oler la carta que olía a mandarinas de Bell-mère. La mandaban saludos y como se iba desarrollando su tierra natal después de Arlong y parecía prospera y más preciosa que nunca. Luego abrió otra donde salía todos los niños que había salvado en su aventura en Punk Hazand, estaban mejor que nunca gracias a Tashigi y la ayuda de Trafalgar D. Law. -Eeeh bruja ¿Para mí no hay?- como no, Zoro siendo tan amable en cada momento del día, rebosando alegría por todos los lados. Que mentira más gorda estoy escribiendo.

-Sí, idiota.- se las lanzo a la cara con intención de fastidiarle y si había suerte enfadarle hasta que explotara.

Para Zoro vino dos cartas y una de ellas callo en los pies de la morena. Los dos fueron directo a cogerla, pero en el proceso los dos rozaron sus manos sin querer. Se miraron como un reflejo a la velocidad de la luz. Robin fijo sus ojos con quien tenía enfrente pero duro un segundo. Cogió la carta. Sin poder evitarlo y llena de curiosidad leyó el emisor de la carta.

-Perona…-pronuncio con naturalidad y tranquilidad.- ¿Es la chica tan guapa de Thriller Bark?- la curiosidad la ganaba y más sabiendo que estuvo con ella, dos años cuidándolo y a saber que más que no sabía y de lo que la había ocultado. ¿Habría algo entre ellos? Rezaba que solo fuera una amiga y nada más. Le entrego la carta con una sonrisa ocultando su nerviosismo en el interior.

-Si, por desgracia. No para de mandarme mensaje de lo mismo cada mes, es insoportable. A ver si se rinde.

-¿De qué debería rendirse?- lo que digo, la curiosidad la estaba matando y los celos más. La curiosidad mato al gato y nunca mejor dicho. Ella celosa de una chica, no se lo podía creer, nunca había tenido celos ni envidia de nadie, pero esto es diferente, ella le quería, nunca se lo confesaría y más sabiendo que ella no era la correspondiente de sus sentimientos y menos de sus pensamientos. No merecía la pena creer en el amor.

-Lleva dos años insinuándome de que salga con ella y al parecer no se rinde con tantas veces que la he rechazado.- ya nos imaginamos lo cortes que fue con Perona cuando la rechazaba.

La confesión de Zoro fue un alivio pero a la vez un agobio, tan duro parecía que ninguna mujer le penetraría, ni siquiera ella. Esto la hacía dudar consigo misma. Zoro vio que de repente la sonrisa de Robin se tornó triste y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza reteniendo las ganas de llorar. Como había podido ser tan tonto y haber dicho esa gran gilipollez delante de ella, de que ya había una chica que quería poseerle con toda naturalidad como si no pasara nada. Pero para desgracia de Perona nunca lo conseguiría y por muchos motivos y la principal e importante, Robin.

-¿Y de quien es la otra?-intento cambiar de tema.

\- Es de mi maestro.- leyó la carta mentalmente.- Pregunta como estoy y como está la espada Kuina. – Kuina, Robin sabía perfectamente que era una amiga de la infancia pero no sabía apenas nada de ella, ¿Si estaba viva o si él sintió algo por ella? Cada carta era un disparo en el corazón.- Y me desea suerte para conseguir mi sueño.

-Seguro que lo consigues, Espadachín.-quería salir corriendo de allí lo antes posible.

Todos los celos, tristezas, lágrimas, sentimientos hasta la depresión fueron esfumados gracias a la voz de Nami.

-Toma idiota. Son las ultimas y son para ti.- le tiro de la misma manera las carta a Luffy al igual que Zoro.

-Ooooh. Cuantas cartas.- abrió una al azar.- Vaya esta pone que al final Koala se ha declarado a mi hermano, me alegro.- enseño la foto donde salía los dos juntos abrazados, Sabo todo sonrojado y algunos Revolucionarios.- También dice que Sabo quiere hablar contigo, Robin.- ella asintió. ¿De qué tenía que hablar Sabo con ella? Pensó el peliverde. Luffy dejo la carta y abrió otra, esta era de Skypiea. Luego abrió otra y esta era de Arabasta.- Mira esta es de Vivi. Esta guapísima.- este comentario fastidio a Nami ya que ella sentía algo por el capitán.- Al parecer está reconstruyendo todo. Me alegro por ellos.

En ese momento Robin desconecto y su mente viajo en el pasado, exactamente a la guerra de Arabasta que fue causada por su egoísmo y por la crueldad de Cocodrilo. Recordar el momento fue como un cubo de agua helada. Ni siquiera presto atención a las cartas que seguía señalando el moreno con ilusión.

-Chicos me retiro un momento. En nada vuelvo.- se disculpó Robin marchándose de la habitación con su máscara bien puesta.

Zoro la observo marchar y hubiera ido detrás de ella, pero el pervertido cocinero se interpuso en el camino y no le permitió seguir a la morena.

Todos empezaron a finalizar los últimos detalles de la decoración, se lo pasaban bien pero se echaba de menos la presencia de la morena que aun no había aparecido y no sabían nada de ella. Todos empezaron a preocuparse por que nada era lo mismo sin ella. Mientras Zoro fingía indiferencia mientras bebía sake hasta estar arto, pero en el interior de su cuerpo gritaba que fuera tras ella y que averiguara por una vez por todas lo que le ocurría.

Zoro dirigió una mirada cómplice a Nami que lo comprendió a la perfección. Sabía lo que iba hacer y ella estaba de acuerdo. A sí que sin dar explicaciones dejo en la mesa la botella vacía de sake y con una mirada fiera que cortaba el aire salió del acuario con el objetivo fijo, la habitación de las chicas.

Aunque no lo creáis por una vez en su vida no se perdió, mira que tenía que ser grave la situación.

Mientras tanto. Robin estaba llorando ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

Cada carta que recibía los demás provocaba que el corazón de Robin se rompiera, por ver que todo el mundo tenia a alguien que le esperara excepto a ella. Obtenían familia, amigos, promesas y a un lugar donde poder llamar hogar, mientras que ella no tenía a nadie. Los Revolucionarios no contaban porque para ellos eran como amigos y que nunca la esperarían aunque haya cumplido sus sueños, se sentía sola. También tenía celos por saber lo de Perona y Kuina, no debería porque le había dejado claro de que Zoro no estaba interesado en ellas, pero eso no significa que estuviera interesado de otras como Kuina y de que ella no estuviera en su lista. No era tonta, se había dado cuenta de que todas las mujeres no le quitaban los ojos encima del cuerpo del espadachín y le miraba con deseo y lo comprendía, pero quería ser la única que lo mirara de esa forma o por lo menos saborear sus labios por una vez en su vida pero, nunca pasaría. Quería sentirse especial por un ser querido, puede que sea egoísta pero todo el mundo necesitamos ese cariño de un ser especial y de enamórarte y eso nadie te lo puede dar, solo alguien especial pero ahora no creía que él pudiera estar interesado en ella. Pero que equivocada estaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron despejados por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-¿Robin puedo pasar?- ese era Zoro. No podía ser, pero el sonido de su voz tras la puerta la delataba.

Rápidamente se colocó su vestido corto color blanco, se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó con un libro en la mano, disimulando que lo leía.

-Claro. Pasa.- le invito a entrar con una tranquilidad inhumana.

Él entro con su mirada fiera, la misma que utilizaba en las batallas. Observo sus largas pierna, el vestido blanco que se parecía al de Dressrosa que ceñía su sexy cuerpo y con un generoso escote para cualquier hombre. Luego miro sus ojos azules como el diamante que le desnudaba con una sola mirada pero ahora los tenia rojos. ¿Había llorado?

-¿Ocurre algo, Espadachín?- le saco del trance.

-Te venía a buscar Cenicienta. Te estamos esperando para empezar la fiesta, sin ti no sería lo mismo. – le dijo con un tono juguetón. En serio estaba intentando ligando con ella, no podía ser. Pero la deba igual, no tenía cuerpo para aguanta más confusiones y celos.

-Lo siento. El tiempo pasa volando cuando lees. Fufufu.

Coloco con delicadeza el libro en el escritorio, se puso de pie y ando hasta la puerta pasando al lado de Zoro, pero cuando iba abrir la puerta Zoro la agarro de la mano que sostenía el pomo y la hizo que se diera la vuelta dejándola de espalda contra la puerta y encarándola. La había arrinconado sin escapatoria. Tenía miedo, pero no le permitiría intimidarla tan fácilmente. Sus ojos se tomaron vidriosos, no soportaba la densidad de su mirada, no podía, su penetración era muy fuerte que se sentía enana delante de él.

Poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio con el pulgar con dulzura que la derritió y no se asustara de él.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- susurro cerca de su rostro.

Aparto rápidamente la mirada.-Nada.

El peliverde oculto su rostro en el hombro de la chica sacándola un gemido de sorpresa.

-Sé qué te pasa algo. Solo dímelo.- le dijo de tal forma que sus lágrimas salieron a la luz. Se apartó de ella hasta liberarla de su presión corporal.-Dímelo.- demando. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos desespera, no lo aguantaba mas. Él la correspondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo y la dejo llorar mientras acariciaba su melena y su espalda consolándola que temblaba como una hoja. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Robin dejo de llorar y se compuso.

-Me siento sola. – confeso.

Esto le confundió.-No deberías. Nos tienes a nosotros.- la separo pero sin dejarla ir.

-Es difícil de explicar. Yo no tengo familia, ni a alguien especial que me espera, no como a vosotros. Nami tiene a su hermana, Luffy a Sabo y su familia, Sanji y Usopp una chica que aman, Franky a su familia, Brook a un gran amigo, Chopper a su maestra y tú a Perona.- esto fue una indirecta para Zoro, a ver si lo pilla.- Cuando he visto lo felices que estabais con vuestra cartas de las personas que queréis me sentí triste, porque yo nunca estuve con mi madre y nunca celebre esta fiesta. Me siento…incomoda.- agacho la mirada.

-Eeeh.- la cogió del mentó para volver a conectar su contacto visual.-No tienes por qué sentirte así. Míralo así. Franky es el tío pervertido y Sanji es su novio.- toma yaoi, eeh que respeto a los gay pero me hace gracia ver a Franky x Sanji.- Luffy el pesado de tu hermano y Nami su novia. – un LuNa.- Brook el abuelo.- le pega.- Usopp un primo lejano pero lejano. – pobre Usopp. Soy muy cruel. -Y Chopper tu mascota. Más o menos somos una familia.- la chica sonrió pero no fue lo suficiente convincente. Y ¿que era él en esa rara familia?

-Gracias, Zoro.- espera un segundo le acababa de llamar por su nombre. Vale algo malo pasaba.

-Y yo quería darte algo.- metió la mano en su abrigo verde y saco un paquete envuelto de papel de regalo color verde.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto sorprendida cogiendo el paquete.

-Ábrelo. Es tu regalo de Navidad. Te lo quería dar esta noche pero da igual.- confeso mientras Robin abría el regalo con suavidad y con impaciencia que se convirtió en torpeza.

Cuando revelo el objeto escondido, su rostro torno a sorpresa total, no podía creérselo. Era un libro de suave tacto con tapadera azulada con flores de cerezo, era precioso, parecido a os tantos libros que tenía en la biblioteca del Sunny. Era un diario.

-Zoro, es precioso. Gracias- le abrazo.

-No me abraces tan temprano y abre el diario por la primera página.- le pidió al separarse. Sus mejillas tenían un color pasión que no pudo ocultar.

Ella lo hizo y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando lo abrió, que había un dibujo exacto de la tripulación y ellos dos juntos. No tenía palabras, tenía un nudo en la garganta. No se lo esperaba de Zoro, nunca se lo imagino como es tan cerrado.

En ese instante no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo iba explotar con tantas emociones, su regalo no era comparado con el suyo, ni por asomo. Empezó a llorar y rápidamente se lanzó a sus brazos pero esta vez le beso en los labios con dulzura y pasión que pillo de improviso a Zoro que quedó paralizado al recibir el cálido tacto de sus labios contra los suyos. No se lo esperaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta y cuando quiso separase ya era demasiado tarde, Zoro la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura y respondía al beso encantado y con pasión inimaginable profundizarlo al máximo. Los dos se separaron pos falta de aire, su respiración se convirtió errática y pesada. El sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos. Sobraban las palabras.

Así que Zoro volvió atacar sus labios devorándolos mientras la emprotaba contra la puerta sin escapatoria. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo e imaginándoselo. Cada noche que se despertaba con una enorme erección al soñar una y otra vez como le hacia el amor y la poesía hasta el mismo cansancio era insoportable incluso con tanto autocontrol que tenía en el cuerpo.

No iba a parar y ella no se lo negaría, también lo deseaba. El diario fue colocado en su mesilla gracias a unos cuantos brazos fleur, no quería que nada les incomodaran. Era un momento único y puede que nunca volviera ocurrir, no la desaprovecharía.

Sus labios eran dulces y a la vez salado, sus lágrimas se mezclaban en el intenso beso que torno a necesario absoluto, como que si dejaban de besarse morirán y de algún modo era cierto. Como instinto empezó acariciar el torso musculoso del chico que estaba expuesto gracia a su vestimenta. Sonrió por dentro al saber que deseaba lo mismo.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y exploraban sus bocas como verdaderos exploradores. La notaba temblar entre sus brazos y el aumento de su sollozó. Sus manos tomaron conciencia y fueron subiendo hasta acariciar su espalda recta y temblorosa.

Se apartó de ella sin dejar de acariciar su espalda. Observo sus ojos, volvían a brillar y con más intensidad de lo habitual. Era él quien le provocaba ese brillo en sus ojos. No decía nada, necesitaba que digiera algo, cualquier cosa, aunque fuera una estupidez o una grosería, necesitaba urgentemente que pronunciara algo por esos labios tan dulce que le gustaba más que el café más delicioso del mundo. Cerró los ojos y junto su frente con la morena que miraba con expectación y confusión notable.

-Te quiero.- confeso aliviado el espadachín. Robin quedo impactada, realmente había dicho esas palabras, esas dos palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar una y otra vez.- Y me gustaría que me dejaras ser la persona esp…

No dejo de terminar su frase por los dulces labios de la chica que tenía enfrente. Ella mordió el labio inferior e infiltro su lengua hasta danzar con su compañera y moverse con una sincronización increíble. Ella coloco las manos en sus mejillas mientras él las tenía enroscadas en sus caderas.

-Yo también te quiero. Siempre he querido que fueras mi persona especial pero temía que…- la acalló posando sus dedos en la boca de la chica haciéndola silenciar.

-Te quiero, no lo dudes más. ¿De acuerdo?- ella asintió con una sonrisa sincera que le volvía loco.

Ya aclarado todo podían demostrar por fin lo que sentía y lo tanto que la deseaba.

Rápidamente la volvió a besar con más pasión que antes apretándola contra él. Gimió en el beso, le excitaba demasiado sus besos. Cuando se separaron los dos sonrieron sonrojados.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos con los demás. La fiesta está a punto de empezar y hay muchas cosas que hacer.- no quería irse, pero sospecharía su ausencia si tardaban mucho.

-No te preocupes. Falta dos horas para que empiece y le he pedido a Nami que nos cubra.- informó quitando importancia.- Además yo me preocuparía más por lo que te voy hacer en estas dos hora.- dios mío eso fue más que excitante, que se derritió y le hiciera más deseable. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. A ver si le habían secuestrado y el Zoro que tenía delante era un impostor, pero cuando vio su famosa sonrisa y su mirada inimitable e inconfundible sabía que era él. No había duda.

Ataco sus labios besándola con pasión desenfrenada, creía que si la dejaba de besar moriría y no lo permitiría, la besaría con todo el amor y pasión que tenía reservado para ella. Bajo sus besos por su alargado cuello y hombro despacio y saboreando cada rincón de su dulce piel expuesta que olía a flores. Ella jadeaba levemente.

Beso cada rincón de su alargado cuello mientras Robin jadeaba con la boca abierta intentando respirar que parecía imposible por los besos y mordidas en su cuello, sentía hasta como su lengua pasaba por su clavícula y dejaba en el proceso un montón de besos y un rostro de saliva caliente. Sabia donde tocar, parecía que conocía a la perfección su cuerpo de cómo funcionaba y cuál era el sitio correcto para hacerla gemir.

Rápidamente hizo que abandonara su cuello y la besara, fue como un arrebato, necesitaba sus labios. Él acepto el beso encantando, quitándole cada partícula de oxigeno que obtenía los pulmones de la morena mientras con acaricias y disimulos bajaba la cremallera de su precioso vestido, dejándola en ropa interior de color negro que casi no le cubría nada de su erótica anatomía.

Abandono sus labios y la apretó más contra él. Hacía mucho frio en la habitación pero sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo que casi no notaba el frio del clima. Como podía ir con ese vestido tan corto, puede que sea por provocarle o que el vestido transmitía más calor de lo que aparentaba. Le daba absolutamente igual, la necesitaba.

Necesitaba sus labios, sus abrazos, su cuerpo, su risa, lo necesitaba todo de ella lo quería todo de ella, era como si fuera una obligación que antes parecía imposible obtener como una prohibición, pero ahora.

Pero mira ahora, la tenía acorralada contra la pared en ropa interior, besándola con pasión y suavidad mientras ella le abrazaba acurrucándose del frio helador de la habitación.

Solo deseaba besarla, saborear sus labios adictivos como el sake, no podía separarse de sus labios eran demasiado deliciosos para dejarlos escapar. Sus lenguas peleaban entre ellas y se enlazaban invadiendo el territorio tan extraño pero agradable.

Sintió entre sus brazos el temblar del cuerpo de la morena y su piel de gallina, tenía frio. Se separó de sus labios pero a los pocos segundo empezó mordérselos y darle como llamamos los adolescentes piquitos o pequeños roces sin llegar a profundizarlo, estaba sonrojada, nunca pensó que el pudiera besar tan bien. Creía que era un sueño y que no quería despertar pero el frio le decía que estaba en la dulce realidad.

Robin rio con una pizca de timidez, mientras recibió los besos del joven por toda su cara.

-Para, me haces cosquillas con tanto beso. – rio tapándose la boca con la mano. El detuvo su recorrido a base de besos. Rápidamente la alzo y la coloco encima de su cama. Él se puso encima de ella para darle más calor corporal, que pareció que funcionaba gracias a la manta gruesa que había debajo de ella y el cuerpo ardiente de Zoro encima.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto encima de ella. Empezó a quitarle su abrigo con caricias juguetonas y ambiciosas hasta que desapareció esa presta de su camino y ver el musculoso torso del chico, que toco analizando y recordando cada uno de sus abdominales, tabletas de chocolate y la gran cicatriz que le partía en dos. Los acaricio con paciencia en silencio saboreando el momento y su dura piel. Subió sus manos hasta las mejillas del chico y la atrajo para volverle a besar como antes.

-Sí. Ahora estoy más calentita.- dijo entre besos. Él sonrió de medio lado antes de bajar a base de besos por el mentón hasta alcanzar su hombro que beso, mordió y lamio haciéndola arder entre sus brazos. Ya no tenía frio, en absoluto. Arqueo su cuello para más accesibilidad y comodidad para los dos. No podía imaginarse lo que la hacía sentir, ese placer era único.

Fue bajando y realizo lo mismo en su escote. Con facilidad elevo un poco a Robin para quitarle el molesto sujetador que fue fácil, liberando sus pechos de esa prisión denominado sujetador. La volvió a dejar en la cama. Se incorporó levemente observando a la mujer que tenía debajo de él. La veía respirar con pesadez, su piel blanca, sus ojos que transmitían deseo y lujuria, sus enormes tetas que subían y bajaban acorde con su respiración y sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto beso, que ahora mismo le mostraba una sonrisa.

No decía nada, se había quedado mudo. Esto preocupo a la morena ¿Qué pensaba?

Sin separase del colchón estiro la mano hasta alcanzar sus orejas y tocar sus pendiente provocando que tintinease y llamar la atención del chico.

-¿Qué ocurre?- acaricio su cabellera.

Zoro escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

-Te he dicho alguna vez que eres perfecta.-susurro en el oído mientras atrapaba su lóbulo con los dientes, después le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Robin de un rápido movimiento situó a Zoro boca arriba en el la cama mientras se sentaba en su abdomen. Lentamente se inclinó captando sus labios y sintiendo entre sus nalgas su dura erección, al parecer alguien se había despertado.

-Y yo te he dicho alguna vez que me moría de celos que tenía cuando íbamos alguna isla y todas las mujeres te miraban con lujuria.- beso su ojo izquierdo.-Quería asesinarlas a todas pero no podía porque no sabía lo que sentías por mí. No sería justo.- su tono parecía triste como hace unos minutos.

-Te quiero, Robin. Solo a ti y a nadie más. Así que no quiero verte tristes y menos que dudes lo que siento por ti.-coloco un travieso cacho de mechón con delicadez.

-Nunca más lo dudare. Pero creía que había algo entre Perona y tú.

-NI DE COÑA. ANTES PREFIERO CLAVARME….-ella rio y lo beso interrumpiéndolo. Fue un momento cómico.

-Te amo.- y con esto sentencio la discusión.

Con delicadeza la obligo asentarse encima de sus piernas cruzadas mientras él se incorporaba y le encaraba con una mirada fiera. La beso, ella le abrazo por el cuello. Zoro aprovechó esa posición y restregó su erección que gritabas atención contra su intimidad haciéndola gemir en el beso.

La deposito otra vez en la cama sin romper el beso, fue bajando hasta encontrar un pezón que chupo y mordió mientras que el otro fue amasado a su gusto con la mano del peliverde. Con su lengua empezó hacer círculos en su pezón hasta estar duro. Hizo el mismo proceso con el otro.

Cuando sus pezones estaban totalmente duros fue bajando por su plano vientre metiendo la lengua en el ombligo, ella agarraba la almohada, no soportaba tanto placer. Beso sus ingles y paso su lengua.

Su mirada fue dirigida a su tanga que estaba mojada y humedad preparada para la acción. Paso sus dedos en el sexo de la chica haciéndola estremecer. Chupo de forma compulsiva su sexo por encima de la tela y acariciaba a la vez su clítoris haciendo que se humedeciera más.

No permitía que hiciera nada, el había tomado el control y al parecer no tenía intención de que se lo quitara. Quería darla placer, no quería que hiciera nada solo qué disfrutara del momento.

Bajo lentamente y sexualmente la última prenda que la separaba de la completa desnudez y le había provocados noches de insomnio. Observo su sexo húmedo y decidió tomarlo con la boca introduciendo su lengua a lo más profundo de su vagina. Ella gemía de placer. Hundió su mano en la cabellera verde y tiro de él. Zoro no sabía si para separarse o indicarle que iba por el buen camino pero sus gemidos de pasión le quitaron las dudas, se hundía dentro de sus piernas y hundía su lengua en su interior saboreando su interior y el sake expuesto. Ella intento cerrar sus piernas intentando escapar de su dulce tortura pero Zoro la tenía bien sujeta de los muslos. Mordió su clítoris que parecía que le había cogido manía mientras dos dedos se introdujeron dentro de su vagina. La masturbación que recibía por parte del espadachín era como tocar el cielo y él estaba extasiado. Sabia dulce y delicioso, mas delicioso que cualquier sake que haya probado en su vida. Notaba como las paredes vaginales de Robin rodeaban sus dedos a punto de estallar en un brutal orgasmo.

El no pararía y menos a tal punto donde la visón era borrosa, sus respiraciones erráticas por la excitación, los sentimientos a flor de piel, un dolor en la entre pierna y sus cuerpos sudoroso. No se detendría, la tenía bajo su merced, cada grito o gemido eran causados por sus caricias. Se sintió amo de todo de su cuerpo, de sus labios, de su mente y de sus gemidos.

Abandono su clítoris y recorrió el espacio que había entre su sexo hasta su pezón derecho que lo tomo con furia mientras su embestidas con los dedos llegaba a los más hondo de ella, a los pocos segundo añadió un dedo más mientras el pulgar se encargaba de su clítoris sin dejarle un segundo de tregua. No le permitía hacer absolutamente nada, solo enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de espadachín mientras gritaba de placer.

Ella arqueo la espalda al límite cuando convulsiono en los dedos de Zoro, el orgasmo le golpeo con fuerza creyendo que había muerto y hubiera ido directamente al cielo. Acabo rendida en la primera batalla, sus labios estaban entre abierto intentando recuperar el aliento, parecía que había corrido un maratón sin descanso. En ese momento supo que los anteriores orgasmos no se comparaban en absoluto el que le acababa de brindar Zoro.

Saco sus dedeos de su interior y lo chuco con una mirada tan ardiente y sensual que derretiría hasta los icebergs que intentaba esquivar Franky. Pude que funciones, le ahorra trabajo a Franky.

Robin atrajo el rostro de Zoro y le beso con pasión distrayéndole de la acción de sus manos. Bajaron hasta colarse en sus pantalones que atrapo su miembro erecto con las dos manos y empezó a subir y a bajar, es decir que le estaba masturbando.

Zoro gruño en el beso, no lo soportaba y menos sus pantalones que en cualquier momento explotaría. Sentía como le masajeaba por toda su longitud de arriba abajo, gruñía a tal placer y añadiendo los besos de Robin que le intoxicaba, era un verdadero mangar. Cada vez iba más rápido aumentando el tamaño de su pene entre sus manos. Pero no caería en sus provocaciones.

El peliverde se apartó de ella y se levantó de la cama, con una Robin confusa. ¿Por qué se marchaba? Pero todo cambio cuando de una forma tan sexual le veía quitarse los pantalones, sintiendo la ansiosa mirada de Robin. Dios, parecía un stripper, por su bailecito y la manera de como se lo quitaba sin quitarla la mirada era excitante. ¿Quién le había enseñado a provocar así?

Ella se tapó el cuerpo con la manta, no quería que viera la reacción que le provocaba su insinuación sobre su cuerpo. Dios es que cualquiera se tiraría contra él y yo soy una de esas para ser sincera.

Se acercó lentamente, ella no dejo de observar sus labios y el gran bulto que sobresaltaba en sus bóxer negro. No era una pervertida pero llamaba mucho la atención y deseaba con todo su cuerpo que se unieran por fin.

Zoro ando hacia ella hasta poner sus brazos un lado cada uno y acorralarla. La beso con abuso y salvajismo que la encanto. Sintió como la rebata la manta y la dejaba al desnudo sin romper el beso, la alzo colocándose en el medio de sus piernas sintiendo su dura erección contra su sexo humedecido. Ella rodeo sus caderas con las piernas. Zoro se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando a Robin en su regazo. Ella empezó restregar su intimidad energéticamente contra su miembro que estaba más duro que una roca, haciéndola jadear en el beso.

No lo soportaba. Le dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella en el beso para distraerle, bajo su bóxer con un poco de su ayuda y lo sintió más claro que nunca. Tenía mucha hambre y no le haría esperar.

Rompiendo el beso tan ardiente que la costaba respirar, cogió su miembro con algún pequeño mimo en el proceso y se lo introdujo en su interior haciendo gemir a unisonoro. Parecía que sus cuerpos conectaban a la perfección con facilidad como si sus cuerpos fueran creados especialmente para ellos.

Robin empezó con el vaivén cabalgándolo como una experta. El peliverde decidió que ella tomara el control y el ritmo durante unos minutos, viéndola gemir cerca de su oído, sujetándola de sus blandas nalgas ayudándola en las embestidas colosales y deliciosas. Sentía una calidez alrededor de su pene, era delicioso y perfecto. Robin enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del chico gimiendo de placer cerca de su oído.

A punto de llegar al éxtasis Zoro empezó a mover su pelvis que fueron encontronazos y coordinados con los movimiento de la morena, provocando que las embestida fuera más profundas hasta llegar lo más profundo de ella y que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azul mar de tanto placer que recibía. Era más que perfecto, ni sabría si iba aguantar con tanto placer que le recorría por sus venas, como se había equivocado porque sin avisar empezó a morder un pezón mientras que la otra seguía sujeta en su culo ayudándola en las embestidas y siendo más fuerte la penetración.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudados como si hubiera entrenado durante horas, los pulmones buscaban oxigeno con desesperación, su penetración era perfecta y placentera, cada vez sentía su final cerca, llegaba a los más profundo de ella y golpeaba su nervio que le hacía enloquecer entre sus brazos y pedir más.

En ese instante se hizo amo y dueño de su gemido. No la permitiría escapar.

Robin arqueo al máximo perdiendo el pezón que había tomado Zoro y abriendo la boca buscando aire dejando un hilo de saliva cuando exploto su deseado orgasmo y recibió el de Zoro que la lleno entera. Sintió morir en ese momento que solo puedo arañar la espalda del chico provocándole unas señales que no le importaba en absoluto, significaba que la había poseído y que le encantaba lo que hacía.

Dejo que Robin dejara su cuerpo muerto encima de el sin salir de su interior, mientras recuperaba su aliento. Robin coloco su rostro en el hombro derecho abrazándole y saboreando el orgasmo recibido por su amante, le había llenado por completo fue brutal, ahora sabía lo que significaba hacer el amor y solo podía dárselo él y quería dárselo.

-¿Quién te enseño a seducir así?- pregunto refiriéndose a la forma que se había quitado los pantalones cuando su corazón volvió a la normalidad y que casi no sale disparado.

Echo una pequeña carcajada.- De una chica de ojos azules como el mar y con el pelo oscuro y misteriosa como la noche.-ella rio.-Puede que la conozcas porque estoy enamorado de ella.

-Debería preocuparme de esa chica.-le siguió el juego encarándole muy cerca de sus labios a punto de besarlo.

-Calla mujer.- le dio una pequeña embestida distrayéndola para devorar sus labios que los recibió encantada.

Era una droga y si eso era verdad no le importaba de morir de una sobredosis, era una droga muy adictiva y sabrosa. La siguió besando mientras la tumbaba en la cama.

Salió de su interior un segundo. Tuvo que sentir frio en ese momento porque rápidamente volvió entrar en ella de una embestida, provocando que ella arañara su espalda con más fuerzas. Gemía hasta más fuerte que antes pero eran silenciados por los labios carnosos del chico que le quitaba hasta la última partícula de oxígeno.

Deseaba gritar, sus cuerdas vocales vibraban con fuerza. Como podía que sus nakamas no lo oyeran si con tanto grito lo tenía que estar oyendo hasta Laboon. Rodeo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Zoro siendo más tonificante la penetración hasta llegar lo más profundo de ella. No se detendría y más ahora.

Solo quería proporcionarla placer, que olvidara con todos los hombres que se había costado con ella por sobrevivir en este mundo tan injusto y odioso que su destino era la destrucción. La defendería, protegería, amaría como nadie por siempre. La sacaría de las dudas, de que ella siempre estaba en su mente, en su corazón y lo que la había añorado en estos años de separación. Solo había una mujer y era ella.

Aumento la velocidad de su embestida haciéndola gritar, el podía conseguir sacar esa reacciones con solo un roce, al igual que ella, que él también era humano aunque algunas veces lo dudemos y con motivos.

-Zo-Zo-ro más fue-fuerte, por favor.- rogo con las manos entrelazadas con el chico que la apretaba con fuerza como si no quisiera que no se fuera.-Me vo-voy a venir.-informo entre gemidos.

El aumento al punto del gran final.

-Yo tam-bien.- los dos no podían más.

-Zo-ro te amo.¡Aaaaaaag!- grito cuando les golpeo sus orgasmos a los dos a la vez.

Al final había conseguido su objetivo, poseerla y amarla, oír esas palabras que creía que nunca oiría o pronunciarlo de sus labios. No salió de su interior recibiendo los últimos coletazos del orgasmo que la hundió hasta el estómago. Disfruto el momento, recibió el semen encantada recibiendo cada gota del orgasmo del chico y desconectando su celebro la había abandonado en ese instante.

Zoro se tumbó a su lado sin aplastarla, rápidamente ella se tumbó encima de él besándolo, rápidamente él la tapo con la manta por encima. Aunque sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo y sudorosos aun hacia mucho frio, tanto que vieron en la ventana de la habitación cubierta de vaho, vaya eso sí que era tener pasión.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio que por desgracia fue castro y delicioso. Dios era perfecta y como siguiera así le llevaría a su propia tumba, no podía existir otro ser más perfecto, si bueno el pero él era perfecto para seducir. ( Lo siento pero es la verdad esta to bueno cuando lo oigo pronunciar ya sale la Sara pervertida, tengo que controlarla en clase)

-Te he dicho que me ha encantado tu regalo.- le dijo con sexualidad notable.

-Nop, pero lo suponía, aunque tengo que reconocer…que tarde mucho en darme cuenta si te gustaba o había metido la pata. –acaricio sus mejillas. No sé yo eso de que te den un regalo la persona que amas y lanzarte luego para besarlo no lo he experimentado así que yo también hubiera tardado un buen rato en darme cuenta. Jajajaja.

-Pues me encanta.-respondió besándolo. Esperaba que ese pequeño y hermoso diario pudiera ser escritos con momentos inolvidables y que Zoro estuviera con ella, para siempre, al igual que sus apreciados nakamas.-Lo malo es que mi regalo no supera al tuyo.-confeso de forma coqueta.

-Me da igual. Lo que deseo es estar contigo, creo que el papa no sé qué…-se rasco la mejilla sacando una carcajada sincera a la chica.

-Papa Noel.- le recordó. Hace unos días Robin leyó una historia al renito, sobre un hombre gordo vestido de rojo que iba por el mundo entregando regalos a los más buenos, Zoro escucho la historia fingiendo que entrenaba. Al parecer este año se había comportado.

-Como se llame. Solo sé que te amo.

\- Y yo.

Pasaron un rato entre besos y abrazos sin llegar hacer nada más. Solo acaricias y besitos hasta que Zoro pregunto una cosa que le dio curiosidad.

-¿Y qué me habías regalado?- pregunto juguetón.

Robin se levantó y empezó buscar su ropa que Zoro se lo impidió por que empezó vestirla obteniendo excusa para volver a tocar su cuerpo. La dejo cuando la puso la ropa interior, le abrazo por el cuello y le susurró al oído.- Lo sabrás esta noche después de la fiesta.-le mordió el lóbulo.

Zoro quedo rojo, ya podemos imaginar lo que puede ser y si no lo adivináis, un regalo es una botella de sake de alta calidad muy antigua que compartirían después de volver a repetir lo que acababa de pasar solo que con una ropa interior más provocativa y erótica. Y el otro regalo era ella. Yo creo que es un gran regalo no creéis.

Rápidamente se vistieron y fueron con los demás como si no hubiera pasado nada y así paso. La fiesta comenzó entre risas, bailes súper raros, música a tope, gritos, bromas, regalos y algún que un beso robado cuando nadie miraba. Jajaja si llega a saber que si se portaba bien conseguía ese resultado se hubiera portado bien desde el principio. Ahora lo que deseaba fue recibir el regalo que le había prometido la morena y se lo iba exigir sí o sí.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **REVIEW**_

 _ **REVIEW**_.

 _ **Jajaja yo también me portado bien puede que, me traigan al final a Chopper o al peliverde. Jajajaja ahora todo el mundo Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo que es hora de disfrutad y divertirnos un poco después del duro trabajo de este año así que poner la música en alto, coger confeti con los amigos y familiares, dulces y gritar de la felicidad de estas fiesta que es lo que voy hacer.**_

 _ **Dentro de pocos me veréis por aquí y si no son por la culpa de los putos exámenes.**_

 _ **Que ya son las vacaciones de navidad. Sisisisisisi.**_

 _ **Pd; quería dar felicidades a Serujio por su cumpleaños que ya ha pasado y a fangirl.801 besos y espero que sigamos juntos.**_

 _ **Pd: si hay continuación del fic "Adicción" pero los exámenes son muy puñeteros y más cuando estas en el último curso y que ha pasado unas cuantas cosas raras en mi vida, así que ya sabéis. Review**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Feliz navidad y año nuevo.**_


End file.
